


Gingerbread

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Series: Hannibal Advent 2015 [14]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Emotional Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, gingerbread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for tumblr's Hannibal advent<br/>Hannibal comes home to Will creating a work of art<br/>almost too good to eat<br/>he discovers something new about Wills childhood</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gingerbread

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14 of tumblr's Hannibal Advent title chosen from the-winnowing-wind's prompt list.

The house smelled _lovely._

When Hannibal opened the front door to their house he was not expecting the wave of sumptuous scents that bombarded him. The smell of his husband, or the stew he left to cook while he was gone, even the smell of _wet dog,_  yesbut certainly not this. Hanging his coat up in the entryway closet Hannibal scented the air picking out the different scents that stood out to him, sugar, vanilla, molasses, and was that ginger?

“Will?” He called out but received no reply.

Making his way through the house Hannibal found himself in the kitchen where he discovered his husband bent over the counter holding a large pastry bag, piping little white sugar icicles on the edge of a large beautiful Gingerbread house. The large cookie structure sat on a cake platter that was decorated with sugar snowdrifts and fondant pine trees, the windows were blue sugar that looked like they were baked in, the roof consisted of little individual gingersnap wafers layered on to look like shingles. All in all the house looked like it belonged in the front of a sweet shoppe. In an afterthought Hannibal decided that if they had to move again, they could possibly open up a pastry shop in a small town.

He cleared his throat, startled Will looked up accidently over piping an icicle.

“Hey you. I didn’t hear you come in.” Will smiled as he caught the wayward frosting on his finger and bringing it to his mouth, Hannibal watched him.

“I called you but you were very engrossed in your work. I must say my dear, you have out done yourself. What brought this on?”

Will huffed an embarrassed laugh, “Believe it or not I got bored and decided to watch some TV, but I kept seeing these commercials for these really old Christmas movies I used to watch as a kid with my Dad.”

Hannibal stayed silent the topic of Wills childhood was still something that rarely came up, he wouldn’t miss an opportunity to hear it by opening his mouth. Will sighed and piped more icing on his finger and offered it to Hannibal, who took his wrist gently and brought it to his mouth, sucking off the sweetness to taste his husband beneath it.

“It got me thinking about our traditions; we never really celebrated the holidays in the usual way.” Will continued, “You know, the tree, turkey and presents? We couldn’t always afford those, but we would always without fail make a gingerbread house. Of course it was from a kit you could buy at the store but it was the fact that he and I got to spend that time together.”

Hannibal watched as Will's eyes got misty and his heart clenched for his husband, stepping forward he took the pastry bag from Will and enveloped him in his arms. Will snuffled into Hannibal’s neck, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist.

“I realized that I hadn’t made one since he died, it had been years and I missed it. I decided to try my hand at making one from scratch; I figured you would appreciate that more than something from a box. I thought I would do it with you but when I started setting up the ingredients I just kept going, I had to do it alone. I just—”

Will tapered off with a sigh as he seemed to deflate against Hannibal.

“You needed to do this alone with the memory of you father.” Hannibal finished for him, Will only nodded. “I completely understand darling, and I would never infringe upon that. When you feel the need to have me share this memory with you, I’ll be here.”

Will leaned back and gave him a watery smile; he wiped his eyes and laughed lightly.

“I thought it could be used for a centerpiece for the table at tomorrow’s dinner party. But I’ll save the best part to do with you.”

“And the best part would be what exactly?” Hannibal asked.

Smiling mischievously Will ducked his head, “Taking a hammer to it and eating the destruction.”

Hannibal laughed from deep in his belly and nuzzled his nose to Wills.

“I would like nothing more.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi!  
> http://karomel-the-prompt-angel.tumblr.com/


End file.
